It is common in the construction and painting industry to use drop cloths to provide surface protection at a work site. By using drop cloths, a painter can prevent stray paint or other unwanted materials or chemicals from coming into contact with the floors, walls, doors, countertops, furniture, stairs, or any other surface at a work site.
In a typical use, a painter places drop cloths on the floor of a room that is to be painted so that it covers the entire room, and then proceeds to paint the walls of the room while standing on top of the drop cloths. Because the painter stands and works while standing on the drop cloths, the painter may slip when using the drop cloths on a variety of work surfaces, including hardwood floors, vinyl, tile, and marble.
Additionally, some drop cloths must be able to be fabricated cheaply and in large quantities, as a large quantity of drop cloths is required at a typical work site. Because of this economic requirement, a typical drop cloth may be made of a cheap, light and flexible material that is readily available—such as canvas. However, the use of conventional canvas will generally cause the canvas to slide across floors and surrounding furniture. As such, conventional canvas is difficult to use as a drop cloth since a painter standing on a piece of canvas may easily slip and fall.
Some drop cloths are formed by stitching canvas with another rubber-coated fabric together, to prevent slippage. However, the stitching process may be impractical for large-scale processes, and the stitches themselves may be bulky. Further, the stitches may not be guaranteed to be leak-resistant or leak-proof.
It would be advantageous to provide methods and systems for fabricating drop cloths which address at least some of the above-noted difficulties.